Pokémon XY: Afterstory (Alan&Manon)
by Merinare
Summary: [Afterstory AU] Alan y Manon han decidido embarcarse en su nueva aventura por Hoenn. ¡La investigación por la Mega-Evolución aún no ha terminado!


Ha pasado tiempo desde mi último One-Shot. Las vacaciones son lo mejor que existe en el mundo. Y un nuevo AU se suma a la lista.

Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes son propiedad de la franquicia del mismo nombre.

Advertencias: Violencia leve.

Dedicatoria: Fic Bonus: The other Self, del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak.

* * *

 **¡Combate doble por la primera medalla! ¡Charizard VS Mega-Aerodactyl!**

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que Alan y yo habíamos dejado Kalos para embarcarse en una nueva investigación acerca de la Megaevolución, la cual era un proyecto a cargo del Profesor Sycamore para registrar todos los Pokémon que eran capaces de aquella fuerza. Mientras Alan recorría todas y cada una de las ciudades de Hoenn oyendo rumores sobre entrenadores poderosos y formas nunca antes vistas, había aprovechado la oportunidad para mejorar mis habilidades como entrenadora, y me había propuesto la meta de obtener las ocho medallas de la región. Era un desafío complicado, lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero con un mentor como Alan, no parecía algo imposible. Al fin y al cabo, éste no había ganado la conferencia Lumiose por pura casualidad.

El rumor de que un famoso entrenador de Kalos estaba enfrentando a los más poderosos de Hoenn no tardó mucho en esparcirse por toda la región. Los desafíos nos llegaban sin parar a Alan y a mí, y era él quien se encargaba de juzgar el nivel de nuestros oponentes. Una gran porción de los entrenadores eran rechazados casi instantáneamente, mientras que otra parte debían enfrentarse a mí primero para llegar a Alan. Fue allí donde descubrí la impresionante astucia de mi compañero. Ningún oponente fue capaz de vencerme, por muy cerca que hayan estado de ganar. La experiencia que obtenía en cada batalla era abismal, y los consejos de Alan para obtener la victoria eran cruciales en la mayoría de los enfrentamientos. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que llegamos hasta Ciudad Rustboro que descubrimos a una entrenadora capaz de activar la Megaevolución: Roxanne.

 _[Gimnasio de Ciudad Rustboro. 15:40 p.m.]_

—El líder sólo podrá usar a tres Pokémon, sin sustituciones. El retador podrá usar hasta seis, con libertad de cambios —la voz en el megáfono del edificio hizo eco contra las paredes, las cuales amplificaron el sonido.

Según la información recolectada por Alan, Roxanne era una líder tipo Roca. Utilizaba dos Pokémon contra aquellos entrenadores sin medallas: Dos Geodude y un Nosepass entrenados en defensa física. Solo quedaba esperar la pregunta…

—¿Cuántas medallas tienes, retadora? —preguntó la joven, tal y como esperaba.

—Ninguna —respondí con seriedad. —Soy una entrenadora nueva, _de Kalos_.

Los ojos de Roxanne se entrecerraron por la curiosidad. Giró la cabeza en dirección a la tribuna, y una sonrisa de determinación se formó en su rostro al encontrarse los ojos de Alan, que la miraban inexpresivamente.

—Así que ustedes son los entrenadores de los que tanto han estado hablando estos últimos días. Supongo que siendo la compañera de alguien tan experimentado mereces un desafío un poco más alto, ¿verdad? —sugirió la líder.

Titubeé. No quería pecar de presuntuosa, pero tampoco quería parecer débil ante ella. Miré a Alan, y éste asintió convencido.

—Muy bien entonces, ¡Será un combate doble! Tú—agregó señalando a Alan— lucharás junto a ella. Si ambos ganan, serán merecedores de la Medalla Roca. ¿Ambos de acuerdo?

A modo de respuesta, Alan saltó la barrera de protección que lo separaba del campo de batalla, emocionado y ansioso de probar su poder. Su actitud de determinación me dio confianza. ¡Esta batalla estaba ganada de antemano! Con un floreo de la mano, Roxanne hizo una reverencia, y sacó dos Pokéballs de color amarillo y negro, con un extraño diseño rectangular.

—Has probado ser un entrenador excepcional, Alan de Kalos —exclamó la joven de pelo negro— y mi objetivo es probar la fuerza de los entrenadores, sin importar si son nuevos, amateurs o incluso los más experimentados. Usarán sólo dos Pokémon. Si dejas que el Pokémon de tu aprendiz se debilite, la victoria será mía. De la misma forma, obtendrán la victoria con solo dejar a alguno de mis Pokémon fuera de combate. ¿Entendido?

Oí a Alan chasquear la lengua, con un poco de fastidio. Sabía lo que estaba pensando: si ambos Pokémon de Roxanne cargaban contra mi Chespin, Charizard debería recibir el golpe. Pero por otra parte, mi Chespin podría hacer de carnada, y dejar vulnerables a ambos Pokémon. Todo dependía de nuestra coordinación.

—Adelante —dijo Alan con calma— Charizard, adelante. Manon, sigamos de acuerdo al plan.

Ubiqué apresuradamente mi Pokéball en mi cinturón y llamé a mi Chespin, que se materializó dispuesto para pelear. Del otro lado del campo y sin decir una palabra, Roxanne llamó a sus Pokémon. Uno era, tal y como Alan había previsto, su Nosepass. Sin embargo lo único que tenía de similar el segundo Pokémon con el Geodude predicho era el tipo Roca. En su lugar, un amenazador Aerodactyl apareció en escena. Un Aerodactyl el cual en una de sus patas, tenía un brazalete de ónice con una hermosa piedra violácea incrustada.

—Empecemos el combate, entrenadores. ¡Nosepass, Onda Trueno en Charizard! ¡Aerodactyl, Ataque Ala en Chespin!

La velocidad de las órdenes de Roxanne nos tomó tan de sorpresa que actuamos instintivamente. El Ataque Ala me noquearía de un golpe, por lo que debía esquivarlo a toda costa. Nuestras órdenes de respuesta sonaron al unísono.

—¡Chespin, esquiva el ataque con Excavar!  
—¡Charizard, absórbelo con Puño Trueno!

El Aerodactyl pasó muy cerca de Chespin, pero éste logró esquivarlo con éxito. Charizard bloqueó la onda con una de sus garras, y alzó el vuelo en dirección al Pokémon Fósil.

—¡Necesitamos más velocidad, Aerodactyl! ¡Mega-Evoluciona! —la líder no lo dudó un instante. Se llevó la mano al corazón, donde su piedra activadora descansaba en su corbata, y en un vuelo rasante su Pokémon se acercó conectando sus rayos evolutivos.

La transformación fue casi inmediata, y el Aerodactyl de Roxanne ganó un impulso que le permitió dejar atrás al Charizard de Alan, que fue perdiendo la carga de su Puño Trueno.

—¡Manon! ¡Ve a por Nosepass! —gritó Alan inmediatamente— ¡Charizard, protege a Chespin con Lanzallamas!

El grito de Alan fue como una corriente para mí. La soberbia imagen del Mega-Aerodactyl me había distraído de la batalla. Debía dar una orden cuanto antes: si el Nosepass caía, la batalla habría terminado.

—¡Colócate debajo de Nosepass y usa Misil Aguja! —ordené sin dudarlo.

Habíamos planeado el ataque con Alan luego de ver el movimiento de Mil Flechas de Zygarde. Sería un ataque poderoso, super eficaz en Nosepass, e imposible de prever. Se suponía que sería mi movimiento crucial para obtener la victoria, y debía usarlo como un as bajo la manga, pero la amenaza que suponía ese Aerodactyl era muy grande. Estaba segura que un solo golpe sería suficiente para dejar a mi Chespin fuera de combate, así que debía actuar cuanto antes.

— La mejor defensa es siempre una buena ofensa, parece que tú también has oído eso. Muy bien, trata de defender a Chespin de esto: ¡Desciende en picada y usa Terremoto! ¡Nosepass, Protección!—respondió Roxanne frente al ataque de Charizard. El gran peso del Pokémon fósil le permitió descender rápidamente, esquivando el ataque de Lanzallamas y se dirigiéndose al suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Charizard, intercepta el Terremoto con Anillo Ígneo! —exclamó Alan rápidamente. Charizard avanzó hasta interponerse entre la posición de Nosepass (y Chespin) y el Mega-Aerodactyl, y comenzó a descender mientras cargaba el ataque.

Mi compañero no notó el grave error que había cometido hasta que giró la cabeza en mi dirección, que me había quedado petrificada. El tiempo pareció detenerse, mientras pensaba en mis posibilidades. Si me mantenía debajo de la tierra, el ataque sería bloqueado por Nosepass, y el Anillo Ígneo acabaría sepultándome. Por el contrario, si le ordenaba a Chespin que saliera, éste sería alcanzado por el ataque de igual forma. ¿Que debía hacer, cuál era la salida?

—¡Confía en mí y sigue el plan! —oí a Alan decir… y decidí confiar en él.

—¡Chespin, Mil Agujas! —grité tapándome los oídos con las manos y esperando que todo resultara bien.

Alcancé a ver las brillantes agujas de Chespin salir de la tierra e incrustarse en la Protección de Nosepass, produciendo leves roturas en la barrera, justo en el momento en que las ondas expansivas del Terremoto y el Anillo Ígneo chocaban entre sí, y levantaban una enorme nube de tierra, cegándonos a todos. Poco a poco, ésta se fue disipando hasta que sólo se oyó el batido de las alas de los Pokémon voladores, que se mantenían en combate. Por el otro lado, Chespin y Nosepass se encontraban noqueados, ambos debilitados por el Anillo Ígneo de Charizard.

—Según las reglas de la Liga de Hoenn, en caso de un empate, la victoria será para el retador por haber sido capaz de demostrar una fuerza igual a la del líder del gimnasio —citó Alan con firmeza— Tanto Chespin como Nosepass han sido debilitados. Hemos ganado.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —replicó Roxanne mordazmente— Has subestimado el poder de mi Nosepass, o mejor dicho, has sobreestimado el poder de tu Charizard antes de la Mega-Evolución. Y esa falta de fuerza es lo que te ha costado la batalla. Han perdido.

Alan protestó furioso, pero Roxanne lo calló, y observó el campo de batalla. Lentamente, y ante nuestro horror, el Nosepass se levantó con dificultad. Había resistido el golpe. Habíamos perdido.

.-

Los días comenzaron a pasar muy lentamente desde nuestra derrota en el gimnasio Rustboro. Las palabras de Roxanne parecieron afectar a Alan, ya que éste comenzó a comportarse muy extraño. Al contrario del viejo Alan, el cual hubiera aprendido de la batalla y seguido entrenando para obtener la revancha, éste no volvió a aceptar ningún combate, y comenzó a tratarme con la misma indiferencia que tenía cuando comenzó nuestro viaje junto en Kalos. Eran varias las veces en las que se alejaba del Centro Pokémon solo, sin compañía siquiera de su Charizard, para dar una de sus caminatas nocturnas. Y siempre volvía agitado como si hubiera corrido una maratón, a pesar de que caminaba lentamente cuando lo espiaba alejarse desde la ventana de la habitación.

Pasó casi una semana, y aún seguíamos en Ciudad Rustboro. No habíamos entrenado, ni estudiado, ni observado a Roxanne para planificar una nueva estrategia. La situación se estaba volviendo insoportable, así que decidí armarme de fuerzas y hablar con Alan de una vez por todas.

 _[Afueras de Ciudad Rustboro, 20:51p.m.]_

"¿Podemos salir a caminar un momento, Alan? Hay algo que tenemos que hablar."

La noche era tranquila en el exterior de la ciudad. La noche estrellada era difícil de disfrutar debido a la enorme nube de smog que Devon S.A. contaminaba todos los días. Sin embargo, el aire era fresco y relajante.

—Debemos preparar una forma de vencer a Roxanne. Quizá si mi Chespin aprendiera Bomba Semilla sería capaz de dañar lo sufic… —comencé, pero Alan me interrumpió secamente.

—No quiero. De hecho, no quiero luchar más junto a ti.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a los cambios de humor de Alan, y a su forma fría de tratar a las personas, que su frase no me afectó mucho. En su lugar, seguí insistiendo.

—¿Por qué no quieres luchar junto a mí? —protesté cruzándome de brazos.

—No es de tu incumbencia —se limitó a responder, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿"No es de mi incumbencia"? ¡Es de mí de quien estamos hablando! —Continué sin detenerme casi a respirar— Alan, puedo mejorar, estoy segura de ello. Podemos vencer a Roxanne. Solo necesito practicar. Juntar más experiencia en las batallas. Por favor, sé que… —insistí, pero ya había presionado a mi compañero lo suficiente.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —estalló, dándole un puñetazo a un cartel cercano— ¡Esto no es cuestión de experiencia, es cuestión de habilidad, de coordinación! ¡Jamás podremos lograr nada así! Si no podemos vencer siquiera a la primera líder de gimnasio, no tenemos oportunidad en esta región.

—¡Pues perdóname por no tener la habilidad y la coordinación suficiente para lograr que mi Chespin soporte un maldito Anillo Ígneo del Pokémon más fuerte del Campeón de la Liga Kalos! —repliqué acaloradamente— ¿Cómo te has atrevido siquiera a usarlo, cuando mi Chespin se encontraba bajo tierra? ¡El pobre Hari-san estuvo casi siete horas recuperándose de las quemaduras en el Centro Pokémon por tu culpa! ¡Eres un monstruo!

No supe la delgada línea que había cruzado hasta que vi a Alan alzar la mano derecha con rabia. Cerré los ojos por reflejo, pero eso no evitó que me propinara una bofetada que hizo eco en los alrededores, tirándome al piso de la fuerza. Apenas pude asimilar lo que había ocurrido cuando un destello de color rojo se interpuso entre nosotros.

La figura se materializó hasta convertirse en el Charizard de Alan, que no dudó un instante en cargar una Garra Dragón con el puño cerrado y embestir a su entrenador con él, que salió volando varios metros para terminar estampado contra un árbol, que lo dejó sin aire. Cubriéndome la parte derecha del rostro con la mano y aguantando las lágrimas del dolor, me asomé por entre las alas del Charizard, para ver qué había sucedido.

Alan se sujetaba ambas manos a la altura del pecho, donde había sido golpeado por la Garra Dragón. Su mirada expresaba furia y enojo, pero ésta cambió drásticamente cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en mí. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y apretó los párpados con fuerza, antes de levantarse y salir corriendo, dejándonos en la oscuridad.

—¡Alan!

 _[Bosque Petalia, 21:02]_

Corrí y corrí, tosiendo de vez en cuando debido al golpe de la Garra Dragón de Charizard. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Por qué demonios había actuado así tan repentinamente? Me sujeté la mano derecha, donde comencé a sentir la picazón por la bofetada, y empecé a temblar descontroladamente. No quería hacerlo; jamás lo hubiera hecho. La chica que había jurado proteger, su motivación para volverse el más fuerte, agredida por su propia mano. No tenía perdón, y por mucho que lo quisiera, ni siquiera su Charizard lo había aceptado.

Llegué al corazón del bosque, guiándome instintivamente hasta que me topé con un enorme árbol de muchos metros de altura. No quería volver al Centro Pokémon: ¿con qué cara miraría a sus compañeros después de esto? Me quise trepar a una de las ramas hasta que súbitamente, un ataque de Bala Semilla pasó rozándome la cabeza. Se trataba de un Treecko, que gritó llamando a sus compañeros en el momento que toqué el árbol.

Varios salieron por entre las ramas y los numerosos huecos del tronco, para formar un círculo a mi alrededor. Levanté las manos por inercia y esperé hasta que un Treecko que, por su edad, parecía el líder de la manada ingresó en el círculo.

—No quiero pelear ni hacerle nada a su hábitat —respondí en voz baja— Sólo quiero un lugar para pasar la noche.

Había oído una leyenda en Kalos acerca de que los Pokémon podían leer los corazones de la gente, y descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones, así que hablé con la mayor sinceridad posible. Al parecer surtió efecto, ya que con una sola orden del líder, todos me dejaron en paz.

(…)

Apenas pude dormir esa noche. Mi cabeza cambiaba de ánimo constantemente. A veces entraba en un arrebato de odio, odiando a Charizard, al débil de Chespin, a la maldita Roxanne, incluso a Manon. Pero en el momento en el que pensaba en ella, ese odio desaparecía para ser reemplazado por una tristeza inigualable. La imagen de ella sentada en el piso, luego de haber sido lastimada por mis acciones hacía arder mi sangre como un veneno, quemándome por dentro por lo que había hecho.

El alba llegó, y decidí que no podía quedarme en este bosque por siempre. Debía encontrar a Manon. Debía pedirle perdón por todo lo que había hecho. Salté de la rama en la que había estado descansando, y me dirigí a Ciudad Rustboro. Sin embargo, la reunión fue más pronto de lo que esperaba. Nos topamos el uno al otro en medio del camino: la figura de mi propio Charizard resultaba tan imponente que adopté una posición defensiva antes de siquiera realizar quien era.

Manon caminaba junto a Charizard y al verme, se escondió rápidamente detrás de una de sus alas. A mi Pokémon solo le bastó una mirada a mis ojos para darse cuenta que quería pedirle disculpas… pero Manon no podía leer a la gente con solo mirarla. Estaba asustada.

Asustada de mí, de mis ataques de ánimo, de mi forma de ser… de que la golpeara de nuevo. Jamás iba a lograr que me perdonara. Había pasado un punto de no retorno, el fin de nuestro viaje juntos. Asimilé eso mientras se formaba un nudo en mi garganta y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo otra vez. No me importaba dejar a Charizard con ella para siempre. Al menos él la protegería en mi lugar.

—Te hemos estado buscando, Alan —susurró Manon, saliendo cautelosamente de detrás del Pokémon— Estábamos preocupados por ti.

Mi corazón se quebró en mil pedazos al escuchar la dulzura con la que me estaba tratando. No me merecía que me tratara así. No después de como la había tratado a ella durante todo el último año. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro mientras la pequeña se acercaba cada vez más, y enterraba su cara en mi pecho, abrazándome.

—Manon… ¡Manon! —exclamé con la voz ahogada, destrozado por dentro— Lo siento tanto. Lo siento tanto…

—Está bien Alan. No te preocupes.

No estaba bien. Ella lo sabía, pero aun así trataba de consolarme, aunque debería haber sido al revés. Mis piernas cedieron y me arrodillé a su lado, abrazándola con más fuerzas que antes, pidiéndole disculpas una y otra vez y besándola en la mejilla, mientras mis lágrimas recorrían mi rostro y me sentía más miserable que nunca.

—Volvamos al Centro Pokémon —musitó la chica finalmente, y me tomó la mano. La misma mano con la que le había pegado la noche anterior.

Mientras Manon me arrastraba de vuelta y mi Charizard se alegraba de tenerme de vuelta, cerré los ojos con determinación. No iba a dejar que esto volviera a pasar. Nunca más. Buscaría la forma de vencer a Roxanne, encontraría una nueva Megapiedra para Charizard y se convertiría en el más fuerte de Hoenn también. Y la protegería por siempre.

* * *

 _Eventualmente, sé que escribiré la revancha. Esto no se queda así, Roxanne. Mientras escribía esto, descubrí el hermoso potencial que Alan y Manon tienen en un long-fic en Hoenn. Pueden cruzarse con tantos personajes, Manon es la personaje principal perfecta, y Alan el típico acompañante/mentor OP que cualquier historia podría tener. Alan tiene por objetivo conseguir una megaevolucion por sus propios méritos, y Manon la de conseguir las medallas de Hoenn. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
